


Daddy's Girl

by InfernoGryphon6



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoGryphon6/pseuds/InfernoGryphon6
Summary: After a stressful recording session of 'I am Bread', Mark decides to spend the rest of the afternoon with you on your day off. He finds you asleep on the couch and decides to punish you for falling asleep without him...





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot whoot! I haven't written a smut in SO long! I'm so sorry for this. :D

"Fuck! I hate that fucking game!" Mark ran his hands down his face, trying to calm himself as best he could. 

 _Why do I keep playing this game?!_ He set his headphones down and took a deep breath. He stood up, stretched his back, then trudged toward the kitchen. The house was quiet, which was odd to him. Usually the soft rhythm of your music quietly filled the background. Usually your humming and the light patter of your feet dancing across the linoleum tile accompanied the tunes. He knew how much you loved music. But that was to be expected, seeing as how you had been dating for a little over 2 years. You both knew the ins and outs of each other.

He opened the fridge, pulled out the jug of orange juice, and filled a a tall glass to the brim with the tangy beverage. He padded into the living room, only to find you nestled comfortably on the couch. You were curled up on your side facing the back of the couch. A throw pillow rested under your head, while another was snug against your chest. You hair was sprawled out around you messily, and your tank top was raised just enough to expose the small of your back and half your stomach. He could have sworn that you had painted your athletic shorts onto your body. They were tight enough to expose every little curve that ran along your supple thighs and short enough to expose your ass. Just enough to tease him.

He groaned quietly, fighting the urge to flip you over and make you scream. He watched your chest rise and fall as your legs briefly shifted into a more comfortable position. Mark took another sip of his juice before quietly setting it on the glass coffee table. He decided to teach you a little lesson for falling asleep without him. He ran his hand up the back of your calf, his finger cold and damp from the glass he had been holding. Your skin was hot and soft under his rough fingers. Mark slid his hand up the back of your thigh as you shifted and moaned lightly. Your eyes fluttered open as he started to give your ass a generous amount of attention. You turned your head over, and your eyes connects with his beautiful dark ones.

"Hey baby. Sleep okay?" Mark murmured, leaning up to kiss your forehead. You giggled, nodding sleepily and stretching until you were laying on your back. "Good. Because I think it's time you learned that napping without me has consequences." He smirked, his voice still gravely from yelling at his game.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" You enticed, sitting up onto your elbows to get more on his level. He chuckled deeply, then pinned your hips down rather in a dominant way. Mark's lips connected with yours, and his tongue wasted no time delving into your mouth. You accepted it, wrapping you fingers into the soft fabric if his cutoff shirt. The kiss was broken off as he continued to press his lips down your jaw, and biting roughly against your neck. You moan as he sucked a deep purple mark onto your skin and bit hard enough to draw a tad bit of blood to the surface. His tongue soothed the mark as he worked you tank top up, kissing the valley between your breast. He drew back slightly, eyeing your bare breasts as he took a steady, deep breath.

"You little slut. No bra?" Mark dipped his head down and kissed your collarbone gently. His hot tongue drew a wet line down you chest, and circled just outside the areola. You squirmed, arching up in an attempt to get more of his hot mouth on you. Your hands reached up to thread into his hair, but he quickly grabbed them, roughly pinning them above you with one hand.

"No no, baby. No touching. You'll have to earn that. Will you be my good girl?" You bit your lip, nodding frantically. Mark smiled, a deep chuckle escaping his throat. The low sound struck you to the core. You pressed your thighs together, trying desperately to get some kind of friction. Mark's gaze shifted from your face back to your breasts, soaking in the sight. You had two rose gold bars pushed through your nipples, accenting the soft pink flesh beautifully. Mark loved them. He took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on the puffy skin and pulling softly. His tongue slid easily over the bar and his teeth gave little teasing nips. His other hand gave the other breast just as much attention, pinching the peak between his fingers, gently rolling the bar and giving it loving little tugs. Quiet moans escaped your lips and your hands unconsciously pressed against his, which still had you pinned. His mouth released your breast with a sharp pop sound. He sat up next to you, his feet planted on the carpet. Mark's hand let you you wrists go, and motioned for you to sit up. His hand cupped your ass, pulling you closer until your chest smashed onto his. You melted into his mouth, closing your eyes and slumping against him. He smiled into the kiss, and his hands clawed at your ass. You jumped slightly as you felt him draw his hand back. Mark grabbed you by the back of your neck, pushing you down to lay over his lap. You wiggled your ass a bit, squirming as he ran his hand up and down the back of your thigh.

"Are you gonna sleep without me again?" Mark growled into your ear. You moaned, shaking your head. A sharp smack was planted on your ass, causing you to cry out."Answer me." He said, his calm tone smeared with arousal. He laid another slap against your ass.

"Fuck, no!" You whined, pushing your ass into his hand as he rubbed it soothingly.

Another smack, "No what?" He growled.

"No sir." You whimpered.

He chuckled, landing his hand once more against your ass. This blow was hard enough to shake you, "Oh... That left such a pretty mark." He said, groaning. His hand rubbed down, petting the fabric that covered your core. "So wet. Such a good girl." He whispered in your ear, the rough sound sending shivers down your spine. Mark pulled your shorts down, leaving you in just you underwear. The lacy fabric squeezed your body, hugging the curves of your ass so well. "Oh my God..." He moaned, leaning down to bite the mark he had just made. His fingers rubbed over the wet lace covering your entrance, causing you to moan loudly. He picked you up and threw you down hard enough to make you bounce on the couch. Mark lifted your leg up to set them on his shoulders. His fingers gripped your hips to hold you down as he nipped and sucked on your inner thigh. Running his tongue up to your core, he stopped right below your pussy.

"You want this?" He said, holding your hips in place as you bucked them, trying to get him closer.

"Yes. Please, sir." You begged. He smiled that toothy smile that made you whine. He pulled the fabric over your core back, quickly dipping his tongue into your dripping cunt. You bucked roughly, gripping the couch under you. Mark was so fucking  _g_ _ood_ at this. Lips and teeth kissed and sucked onto your labia, slowly moving up to gently nibble your clit. A scream ripped from you lips, your back arching.

" _Fuck! Yes Daddy!"_ You cried, suddenly stopping to cover your mouth. Your cheeks flushed as Mark stopped and looked up at you with a bewildered look. "I'm so sorry! That was weird, I didn't mea-" Lips clashed with yours, effectively silencing you as he attacked your mouth. He struggled with his pants, finally managing to undo them and push them down with his underwear just enough to expose him. His shirt was ripped off, joining your shorts on the carpet. Rough hands yanked your underwear down and threw them in a random direction. He wasted no time lining himself up with you entrance and pushing in. Once he bottomed out, he stopped. Hot lips grazed your throat as you squeezed your eyes shut. His lips traveled up to your ear, nibbling on your lobe.

"Say it again, baby." He groaned, blowing warm air into your ear. Your head wretched to the side as your cheeks lit up even more. "I won't move until you say it again." He warned. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you up to straddle his thighs. His hands gripped your ass, holding you in place.

"Please Mark! I-I can't-" You were crying out, desperately trying to move your hips. He held you still, sucking one your your nipples into his mouth. It wasn't enough. You needed more. "Please Daddy! Please, I need it!" He laid a slap on your ass again.

"Please what, baby? What do you need?" He said, still holding you in place.

"I need you! Please, Daddy! I-" "You what?" He growled. His hips snapped sharply, teasing you.

"Fuck! I need your big fucking cock! Please Daddy! Fuck me! Daddy, please fuck me!" You screamed, burying you face into his shoulder. The grip on your hips tightened and he slammed his cock deep inside you. You threw your head back, moaning so loudly.

"Shhh baby. The neighbors are gonna hear you." He chuckled, wincing suddenly as you tightened around him. "You feel so good. So tight and wet for me." He moaned, kissing your collar as he continued to pump into you. Your breasts bounced as her thrust mercilessly, occasionally laying a sharp smack on your ass as he fucked you. Your throat started to hurt from screaming, and your body fell limp as he pounded into you so hard. Something started to bubble up in your core, and you claw at his shoulders as he brought you closer.

"Fuck! Mark, I'm gonna cum!" You squeaked. He laid you back, still thrusting into you, and pushed faster into you.

"That's it baby. Cum for me. Cum for Daddy, baby!" His thumb came down from your hip to brush your clit. And you broke. Your ears started to ring and your back arched as you came. A loud scream ripped from your throat. Your body tensed up, then went completely limp as he kept pounding into you. Mark flipped you over, pressing you ass snug against his groin. Your oversensitive body was flush under his hot grip. You bite the pillow under you, still unable to make a coherent sentence. He smacked your ass again and again.

"Oh baby, you're so tight for Daddy. So fucking good." He ran his tongue up the back of your neck, then reached around to rub your clit again. Your arms gave out under you as you took it. It was too much. Another orgasm ripped through you. White spots clouded your vision as you just laid there, taking him. His thrusts became erratic as he got close. His length pulsed against your inner walls as he sloppily thrust into you faster and faster. Suddenly, he pulled out. He flipped you over and brought you to your knees on the floor. Mark's cock was level with your face as he cupped you cheek and looked down at you.

"Come on, baby. Make Daddy cum." You couldn't resist it. You wrapped your hand around his shaft, while the other hand gripped his ass to bring him closer. You ran your tongue from the base to the tip, before wrapping your lips around the his dripping lower head. He moaned, threading his hand through your hair as he thrust into your mouth gently. You stroke his tip with your tongue, occasionally dipping it into the slit of his head. He was leaking like crazy as you took him deeper. You felt the vein on the underside of his shaft pulse against your tongue. He was getting close. You wanted it. You wanted to feel him cum down your throat. You wanted him to use you. You wanted him to  _wreck_ your body. You opened your throat and pushed him deeper in, you nose pressing against his groin. You let out a low moan, and his hands tightened in your hair. He grabbed you face roughly, and started thrusting faster into you mouth.

"Fuck, yes baby! Gonna ruin that pretty face of yours. You want Daddy to cum in your mouth?" You moaned in response, sucking harder on his length. He pounded into your throat, getting sloppy and rougher as he got closer. "Yes baby. Oh fuck yes, you're so good." Mark suddenly held your head in place. You felt him pulse as his cum hit the back of your throat. He moaned, gripping your hair so tightly it almost hurt.  _Almost..._  You swallowed it all as it came out. He pulled out of you, shooting the last bit onto your lips and chin. Sweat dribbled down his forehead as he tilted your head up to look at him.

"Don't swallow it all yet, baby. Show me what a good girl you are." He groaned, pushing some of your hair out of your face. You opened your mouth, showing him the bitter, salty cum that was pooled on your tongue. You then closed your mouth and swallowed the rest. Mark ran his thumb across you chin to wipe up the rest of the cum. He bent down and wiped it on his discarded shirt before picking you up and laying you on the couch. He laid next to you and pulled you into his chest, snuggling into you as he held you. You sighed, relaxing into his warmth as you started to drift off to sleep again.

"So, is it okay for me to take a nap now,  _Daddy_ _?_ _"_ You cooed, running a finger up and down his bare chest.

He laughed, "Yeah, but if you keep calling me that, neither of us are ever going to get any sleep."


End file.
